Je t'écris d'entre mes quatre murs blancs
by Le pingouin qui ecrit
Summary: Kurt est partit ... Blaine se retrouve seul,il décide d'écrire toute sa peine,son ressentit et sa détresse à Kurt.


_**Encore un texte ? Oui ça fait du bien d'écrire même si celui la je l'ai écrit il y a quelques a plu sur la page facebook des fans de Darren alors je me suis dis que j'allai le poster sans plus attendre je vous laisse lire ! 3**_

**_Oublier pas une petite review !_**

* * *

_**"A mon amour 14 Février 2012**_

_Salut mon amour, j'espère que __là __où __tu es, dans ce long voyage tu ne t'ennuie pas trop, sans moi. Que l'endroit est assez plaisant pour toi. Car ces derniers temps c'était ton rêve d'y aller. Je ne t'oublie pas comme tu le vois, j'ai __mis __du temps à trouver les mots, les phrases pour faire cette lettre. Tu ne la liras probablement jamais. Il est tard et j'écris sous la lumière d'une bougie, je sais que tu aimes bien ce genre de scène un peu __poétique__. __J'ai accroché les photos de nous __au-dessus __du bureau __ça __donne un peu de vie__ (quel jeu de mot ! n'est ce pas) __à __cette pièce blanche. Je ne donne plus vie à rien. Rien à changer depuis ton départ il y a q__uelques semaines __à par l'ambiance, plus lourde, plus pitoyable. Les gens me __regardent __avec de la pitié, de la compassion, c'est sale comme sentiment ça. C'est hypocrite. Ils savent tous que tu m'as __laissé__ pour voir un autre monde, d'autres lieux. Je passe devant ton casier je pleure, je vois ta place dans la salle de chant vide je pleure, l'auditorium me fait pleurer, ta maison, ta voiture, les vidéos des régionales me sont __insupportables._

_J'ai explosé la télévision du poing quand je les ai vue. Quelque point de suture on était nécessaire mais __ça __va. Mais je ne vais plus au lycée depuis une semaine. Les __Warblers __sont venu me voir aujourd'hui, j'avais le droit __à __de la visite je crois, mais pareil, toujours pareil leur regard plein de pitié. Ils ont tous chialé comme des mauviettes, comme moi. Ils ont pitié car si tu me voyais mon Kurt tu me quitterais, j'ai __dû__ perdre 10 kilos, j'ai les yeux __rouges__, les traits tirés. Je ne dors plus car à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je m'imagine encore et encore ce train partir. Je le vois je te vois et je me __réveille __en sursaut en hurlant. Je vomis du désespoir, je pleure de la __détresse__. __Il y a un psy qui est__ venue__me voir. Inutile. Il ne comprend pas. Il est homophobe __chéri__. __Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et je lui est demandé __part __ou devais-je courir pour rejoindre le chemin qui me __mènerait __à __toi Kurt, il a rigolé, il a rigolé Kurt. Pourquoi__a-t-il __rigolé Kurt ? Alors que j'attendais de lui une réponse ! Une réponse Kurt._

_**Il m'a pris pour un fou. Complètement fou. Absolument fou. De toi suremen**t._

_Je resterais la tète haute pour__toi-même __si les maux et la tristesse l'alourdissent d'heure en heure. Mon visage reste humide, de__larmes__. Mon cœur bat à une lenteur ...__  
__Je suis passé chez toi hier, Burt ne va pas mieux tu sais Kurt. Il est toujours assis dans le fauteuil du salon et répète inlassablement les mêmes mots, les mêmes phrases. Finn et Carole ? Ils vont bien ou du moins ils font semblant. Ils sont donc de très bon acteur. Je disais je suis passé chez toi, récupérer un __de ces larges pulls__que tu m'__étais __l'envie de bien t'habiller n'était pas __là __en toi. Je ne le quitte plus__ton doux parfum __en est __imprégner__. __Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour aller bien, rien ne me fait __sourire__. __Pourquoi être __parti __comme __ça__? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi ? J'ai ce mot dans la __tête __Kurt il me rend fou ! Quel médicament va me soigner de cette folie mon amour__. __Eux il m'en file des médicaments beaucoup. Mais j'étais fait de papier et ton départ l'enflammer pour tout réduira en__cendres__. Je reviens __à __l'état de __poussière__. __J'ai toujours cru que __ce __serait l'âge qui nous __séparerait__,__ qu'à __90 ans on mourrait mais non ce n'est pas l'âge qui nous a __séparés__._

**_Kurt fait moi un signe, dit moi que tu vas bien._**

_Demain ... enfin aujourd'hui puis ce qu'il est 5 heures du matin, c'est la saint valentin. J'avais déjà acheté ton cadeau j'aurais du te le donner avant ton départ. Mais je ne savais pas Kurt. C'est un pendentif discret, nos deux initiales entrelacées. Je le mets dans la lettre j'espère qu'il te plaira. La saint Valentin sans mon Valentin. Punaise je me remets à pleurer. Tu rentres quand Kurt ? Qu'on fête la saint Valentin. Je l'ai demandé ça au psy ! Il a rigolé ... Encore et Encore ... et il ne m'a dit **« Jamais** ». Kurt c'est vrai ? Tu ne reviendras jamais ? _

**_Je ne sais plus si je suis le bien ou le mal. Je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis car tu étais moi._**

_Je ne sais pas si je peux sortir à cette heure. Je ne pense pas. Ma porte de chambre est fermée à double tour. Tu sais on avait regardé une fois un reportage sur les hôpitaux __psychiatrique... et bien en vrai c'est moins pire que ce qu'ils font voir. Mon père a dit que ce n'est l'histoire que de __quelques semaines__. Quand tu liras ma lettre pense à moi. Pense à moi. Pense à moi. Pense à moi comme je pense à toi. Tout le temps. Je t'aime mon amour, mon amant, mon âme sœur, mon bébé, mon cœur, ma vie, mon univers, mon soleil, mon __étoile__. __Je t'aime au passé au présent au futur. Mais tu as mis fin __à __notre futur ne laissant que__passer »_

C'est en sortant de l'hôpital psycatrique le 22 février 2012 que Blaine alla poster ça lettre. Au plus près de Kurt. Entre les deux dalles de la pierre tombale. Le visage de son amour était gravé sur la pierre de marbre il y avait une plaque "A mon amour pour toujours" et une autre " a mon fils que j'aime tant", une troisième dans l'anglais gauche de la tombe avec écrit "Total éclipse of the heart - Ton Glee Club qui ne t'oubliera jamais". Son Kurt l'avait quitté voila 2 mois. Il avait sauté sous un train, personne ne sait pourquoi. Blaine en cauchemarde encore mais moins. Personne ne sait pourquoi. Blaine n'allait pas mieux, il n'allait pas pire. Il prenait moins de médicaments. Il allait retourner au lycée. Il allait rechanter.

Mais ... impossible ... Blaine s'était plongé dans un profond silence depuis le 14 février 2012 jour où il aurait dû la fêter le saint valentin avec Kurt. Le pendentif n'était pas dans la lettre. Blaine l'avait retiré, il le tenait dans sa main. La lettre glissa entre les deux plaques de marbres glacés par le froid de février. Il y avait son père, Burt et Finn avec lui. Quand la lettre disparue, le bouclé tomba au sol et après une grande inspiration, il hurla de toutes ses forces, à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Pendant 10 minutes. La voix cassée il termina son cri atroce à en arracher le cœur par une phrase poignante :"je ne chanterais plus, ta voix s'est éteint la mienne aussi."


End file.
